


Pocałunek

by euphoria814



Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Nie rób tego – prosi go Stark, zaplatając dłonie na jego karku, ciągnąc go w dół. – Daj mi jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Pokaż mi… - urywa.I jest w tym jakaś desperacja, ale rozumie. I pojmuje. I chociaż pozwala się pociągnąć w dół, nie kładzie się na nim całym swoim ciężarem. Podtrzymuje się na łokciach i całuje go tak, jakby świat nie istniał. Jakby czas nie istniał. Jakby wszystko mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo się całują, ale możliwe, że zasypiają tak splątani.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Butelka whiskey, dwie szklanki [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554001
Kudos: 16





	Pocałunek

Tony zaczyna zachowywać się dziwnie. Nie potrafi określić tego inaczej. I może nie ma prawa oceniać ani zakładać co jest normą, kiedy Stark mierzy się z czymś takim, ale to nadal wymyka się jakiejkolwiek logice. Steve spodziewał się wszystkiego od zapijania się przez częstsze kłótnie po ciszę, która chyba byłaby jeszcze gorsza, co jeśli czegoś Tony faktycznie chce – to żeby zostawiono go w spokoju. Stark jednak rzadko sięga po butelkę, bierze faktycznie leki każdego ranka i wieczora, i chociaż nie może już latać w zbroi, czuwa nad treningiem Rhodesa.

Znajduje w lodówce coraz więcej butelek z zielonym świństwem. Nie wie co o tym myśleć, ale w pewien sposób go to cieszy, bo to znaczy, że Tony walczy.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Tony podnosi się z łóżka każdego dnia. Czasem spędza poranek na wymiotowaniu, zanim zamyka się w warsztacie. Dzisiaj jednak jest o wiele lepszy dzień, bo chociaż zatacza się lekko, odkąd błędnik daje mu w kość, wkłada swoje ulubione dżinsy i rusza do pracy. Steve spał z nim przez czterech z ostatnich siedmiu nocy.

\- Jaki plan? – pyta, kiedy rozkładają się ze śniadaniem, które zrobił, na jednym z pustych stołów.

Po niewielkiej demolce nie ma już śladu, prócz długiej wypalonej linii na jednej ze ścian. Sprzęt jednak zniknął, a on nie dowiedział się czy eksperyment przyniósł jakikolwiek rezultat.

\- Rhodey trenuje popołudniem – odpowiada Tony, zabierając się za tosty.

Jego dłonie trzęsą się lekko. Ciemne ślady na jego skórze wydają się wyraźniejsze niż wcześniej. Tony nigdy nie podwija rękawów swoich koszulek, chociaż Steve widział go już całego. Zatrucie nie jest widoczne bardziej czy mniej. Czas kompletnie nie zmienia czarnych linii trucizny, która na dobre zadomowiła się w jego krwi. Steve stara się nie myśleć o tym, że nie wyszli na ten piknik, a Tony najczęściej spędza czas leżąc na kanapie w swoim laboratorium i sterując wszystkim z pomocą JARVISa. Nikt prócz nich nie wie i chociaż początkowo uważał to za małą cenę w stosunku do tego, co Tony im oferował, teraz ma ochotę pogadać z nieświadomym niczego Rhodesem i Pepper, która się wścieka ilekroć Tony odmawia publicznych wystąpień.

\- Jest coraz lepszy – stwierdza.

Pytanie _Jak się czujesz?_ zamiera na jego ustach, kiedy Stark podnosi się na równe nogi i wraca do swojego pokoju. Niedojedzony tost pozostaje na jego talerzu. Nie jest to pierwszy raz ani nawet dziesiąty. Bywają takie dni, kiedy Tony podnosi się i wydawać by się mogło, że jego stan się poprawia, ale to tylko pozory.

Odkłada swoje śniadanie i odczekuje chwilę, zanim podąża za swoim partnerem. Nazywa go tak w swojej głowie, chociaż Tony się buntuje, kiedy tylko mówi o tym, że są razem. Mogą udawać, że tak nie jest, ale spędza każdą wolną chwilę wraz z nim i naprawdę mu zależy. Dławi się na samą myśl o tym, że Stark odchodzi, ale to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy zostanie sam. Przynajmniej teraz wie, że tak będzie. I może korzystać z każdej dostępnej minuty. Nie obiecuje tańców. Randki, na którą się nigdy nie zjawi.

Nie on też odchodzi.

***  
  
Tony wyciera twarz chusteczką, zbierając krople potu. Jest zarumieniony i chyba trochę bardziej niż wstawiony. Trudno stwierdzić. Steve go nie ocenia. Widział skutki zatrucia i ból musiał być ogromny, skoro Stark posunął się do tego, że opróżnił jedną z butelek. Przynajmniej budynek stoi. Czego też nie mówi, bo kiedy nawrzeszczał na Tony’ego poprzednio, nic dobrego to nie przyniosło. Stark wie, że zrobił posunął się za daleko. I obaj mają świadomość, że nie miał pewnie wyjścia.

Rhodey walczy na sporej wielkości ekranie przeciwko JARVISowi, kierującemu zbroją. Tony oddycha z trudem przez usta, leżąc na kanapie. Nie mówi ani słowa, przystając tuż obok niego. Dotyka tylko jego rozpalonego czoła, odgarniając przydługie kosmyki włosów. Tony jakimś cudem nadal znajduje tyle siły, żeby się ogolić co kilka dni, utrzymując tą swoją głupią brodę w ładzie. A może to jego maszyny robią to za niego.

\- JARVIS jest niesamowity – wyrywa mu się.

\- Przeanalizował moje walki – odpowiada Tony.

\- Nawet się nie starasz? – rzuca Rhodes.

\- Cholera. Zapomniałem o tobie – przyznaje Tony i śmieje się krótko, urwanie.

\- Stary, wiem, że uważasz, że nie dorastam ci do pięt, ale musisz w końcu wskoczyć w zbroję. Chyba, że boisz się, że skopię ci tyłek. W końcu to ja mam prawdziwe doświadczenie – zaczepia go Rhodes.

Tony krzywi się lekko i nie odpowiada od razu. Możliwe, że wyczerpały się jego wymówki. Steve nie chce myśleć nawet o tym ile kosztuje Starka ciągnięcie tego przedstawienia. Pochyla się nad nim i całuje go lekko, ale głośno.

\- O Boże, powiedz, że się tam nie… Tony nie! – krzyczy Rhodes, słysząc ich całkiem wyraźnie.

Tony zaciska palce na jego ramieniu i wzdycha w jego usta. Uśmiecha się do niego, a jego oczy błyszczą gorączką. To jest gorszy dzień, a on nawet nie spytał czy może do dotknąć. Zapomina. Stara się nie myśleć o tym stale, bo Tony’ego wścieka, kiedy trzyma między nimi tego rodzaju dystans. Pożera go jednak od środka każda chwila, gdy faktycznie wylatuje mu z głowy, że Starka boli dosłownie wszystko. Czasami obraca się z boku na bok w nocy, kiedy szuka pozycji, w której będzie w stanie się maksymalnie rozluźnić.

Nie obejmują się już w nocy.

\- Jestem zajęty. Znajdź sobie inne lądowisko – rzuca Tony.

\- Stark! Ty dupku! – jęczy Rhodey.

\- Dobra. Wracam do swojego pokoju, ale ostrzegam… - mówi Tony, zaciskając na jego ramieniu palce tylko mocniej.

Dopiero po chwili do Steve’a dociera, że Stark stara się podnieść. Zdejmuje wolną ręką słuchawki, rzucając ostatnią komendę do JARVISa, który potulnie obiecuje bezpiecznie zaparkować Iron Mana w warsztacie.

\- Pomogę ci – mówi i czeka na jego reakcję.

Tony nie waha się i to miła odmiana. Nie kłócą się ostatnio o to, że Steve wchodzi do łazienki, żeby go podnieść. Drzwi zastaje otwarte częściej niż rzadziej. Przynosi mu śniadania i obiady. I kolacje. I nawet whiskey, chociaż o alkohol Tony nie prosi go, odkąd są razem. Jakby używał tego tematu tylko po to, aby go wkurzyć wcześniej. Jakby butelka whiskey stanowiła swoistą broń przeciwko niemu. I faktycznie dał się parokrotnie nabrać. Tony jest świetnym aktorem, kiedy widzi sens w grze. A ta się chyba dla nich obu skończyła.

Są odarci z masek. Tony pozwala mu się podnieść i odprowadzić do pokoju. A nawet rozebrać. Nadal jest skrępowany tym i wgapia się w sufit, pozwalając Steve’owi zająć się guzikami dżinsów, odkąd jego dłonie się trzęsą, ale przynajmniej nie udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zakłada, że Rhodes ląduje podobnie jak JARVIS. Czuje drgania, ale nie słyszy zbroi. Kilka ton zostaje bezpiecznie zaparkowane w warsztacie.

Tony wprowadził komendy, które mają udostępnić warsztat nowym naukowcom, którzy zajmą się odbudową zbroi po walce. Steve wie o tym, bo to on będzie uwierzytelniał kolejne osoby. Cała lista znajduje się na jego biurku, w jego biurze. Nieodczytana. Niesprawdzona. Natasza obiecała się tym zająć.

\- Macie jakąś akcję dzisiaj? – pyta Tony cicho.

\- Ani śladu po HYDRZe – wzdycha.

Przeszukali dwie bazy, odkąd mają dostęp do informacji służb wywiadowczych, ale nie znaleźli niczego nowego. Rumlow rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Na szczęście nie było większych ataków. A ich nowe zespoły zdobywają doświadczenie na pomniejszych misjach, którymi powoli odzyskują zaufanie rządu. Nie są własnością Stanów Zjednoczonych, co daje im w zasadzie sporo możliwości. Brali udział już w odbijaniu zakładników w Ukrainie, którzy stanowili człon międzynarodowej grupy badawczej. Rosyjski Nataszy przydał się jak nigdy. Rhodes został na miejscu z Sharon, a Tony włamał się do monitoringu zdalnie, z domu. Ze swojej kanapy. Przykuty do niej niczym do wózka. Steve wspomniał, że mógłby z czegoś podobnego korzystać, ale wyraz twarzy Tony’ego powiedział mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Stark udał, że go nie usłyszał w chwilę później i udawali, że sytuacji nie było.

\- Mogę zostać z tobą? – pyta, bo wie do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa.

Wie też, że Tony jest fatalny w wyrażaniu się jasno, kiedy zależy mu na czymś. Głośno jedynie żartuje i kłamie. I flirtuje. Chociaż to ostatnie odpuścił, odkąd prawie nie rusza z warsztatu.

Tony chwyta go za nadgarstek z zaskakującą siłą. Zerka na niego, przestając go rozbierać.

\- Dziękuję ci – mówi Stark, szokując go kompletnie.

Steve zamiera i przez myśl mu przechodzi, że tak naprawdę jest gorzej niż mu się wydaje. Albo Tony skłamał, mówiąc, że zostało mu kilka miesięcy. Albo po prostu się pomylił. Oblewa go zimny pot, bo Tony uśmiecha się do niego lekko, spoglądając na niego tymi swoimi ciemnymi cudownymi oczami.

\- Ale masz minę – śmieje się Stark. – Nie umieram. Znaczy umieram, ale też nie jestem idiotą. Dziękuję ci. Wiele to dla mnie znaczy – mówi. – I bardzo chciałbym, żebyś mnie pocałował teraz.

\- Czy…

\- Zaboli, ale i tak mnie pocałuj – prosi Tony i ściska jego nadgarstek jeszcze mocniej.

Pochyla się bez wahania, łącząc ich usta. Koszulka Tony’ego zakrywa większość ciemnych linii zdradzających zatrucie, ale kiedy jest tak blisko niego, widzi jak wyraźne są żyły pod jego oczami, ukryte pod cienką skórą. Z daleka wyglądają jak oznaka zmęczenia, ale już za kilka dni być może całe jego ciało – jego twarz będzie pokryta tymi śladami.

Całuje go, zamyka oczy i całuje go. Zaciska powieki tak mocno, że zaczynają boleć go mięśnie. Wilgoć na jego policzkach to z pewnością łzy. Jest tylko zaskoczony, że nie należą do niego. Przeciera kciukami policzki Tony’ego, kiedy podnosi się.

\- Nie rób tego – prosi go Stark, zaplatając dłonie na jego karku, ciągnąc go w dół. – Daj mi jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Pokaż mi… - urywa.

I jest w tym jakaś desperacja, ale rozumie. I pojmuje. I chociaż pozwala się pociągnąć w dół, nie kładzie się na nim całym swoim ciężarem. Podtrzymuje się na łokciach i całuje go tak, jakby świat nie istniał. Jakby czas nie istniał. Jakby wszystko mieli na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo się całują, ale możliwe, że zasypiają tak splątani.

Kiedy budzi się rano, jest dość późno. A Tony’ego nie ma ani w sypialni, ani w warsztacie.


End file.
